Star-Wars: Forward Unto War
by Eli-the-crockodile
Summary: With the clone wars escalating, the jedi are stretched thin. The clones die by the thousands. There is no end in sight. Then there was the chief. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_2557- four years after the halo event._

_Republic Cruiser- Resolute_

Anakin Skywalker was on the bridge of the _resolute_, trying to decipher a message that was not broadcasting on any known frequencies. At first he thought it was a new seperatist band, but then the comm activity picked up. Admiral yularen was five feet away, checking a readout, when the comm burst into a frenzy. The communications officers cleaned it up to the best of their ability, but all that was discerned was a small frenzy of repeated chatter,

"Mayday... Un-c... -Ard un-o... Dawn... S-rvivors aboard... "

"Clean it." he said.

"yes sir" replied a Comm Officer.

several minutes passed. the bridge was in a quiet frenzy. Once the transmission was cleaned, the Comm Officer played it.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward unto Dawn. Requesting Immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor-5-3-Sierra-117"

"Set an intercept course" barked Anakin.

Captain Rex spoke up, "what if it's a trap?"

"what if it is?" he retorted

"we shouldn't jump into this," admiral Yularen interjected. "We are on a military cruiser, not a goodwill frigate."

"But this cruiser is under my command. And I command, that we set a course."

"And if it is a trap?"

"Then we fight. If there are survivors, we will help them. Prepare a shuttle when we arrive. I will inform Master Kenobi and the council."

The ship changed course, heading toward the transmission's origin, as the ship made the jump to hyperspace, a crash was heard, and the ship exploded through hyperspace, releasing fuel and oxygen.

* * *

><p>Fred, spartan 104 was aboard the UNSC <em>Infinity<em>. He had been aboard for aproximately 367.89 days. He headed for the bridge. He was on the D shift, he had to patrol the ship during the fourth quarter of the day. _Why couldn't i just have been assigned cryo-sleep? _He thought to himself. But he knew that ONI was too paranoid about the new ship to let up on unnecessary protocol. So he patrolled through his shift. As he again neared the bridge to complete his patrol, the alarms blared. As he raced through the doors to the bridge, the captain, Captain Del Rio, was barking to prepare for slipspace. Fred moved to his right.

"What's the situation, sir?" Fred questioned him.

"We have encountered a gravitational anomaly, It has damaged our navigation systems and is somehow looping our transmissions back at us."

"what can be done?"

"you can stay where you are, just because Lord Hood want's you God-forsaken spartans on board, doesn't mean I do."

An attendant spoke up. "Sir, multiple ruptures in artificial gravity! It's growing!"

The captain swore under his breath "We have to make the jump to slipspace before the damn thing swallows us whole!"

The spartan could not believe his ears. "But our engines can't make an accurate jump with gravity distortions! we wouldn't make it halfway to Jecova with these odds!"

"This isn't your call spartan, move to jump." said the Captain, half ignoring Fred.

"Yes sir." said the nav. officer.

the ship moved to starboard. as the ship rotated a loud grinding noise was heard.

_This can't be good, _thought Fred

"Firing engines."

"10"

_Uh-oh_

BOOM-BOOM

"9"

BOOM-BOOM

"8"

For some reason Fred felt panic rise in his chest, he was unable to tell why. As the seconds counted down, Fred entered spartan time. Spartan time was a point where stress and pressure was released in a spartan's body in the form of adrenaline. As time seemed to slow, he instinctively reached for his sidearm.

BOOM-BOOM

"4"

BOOM-BOOM

"3"

BOOM-BOOM

"2"

BOOM-BO-

His heart skipped a beat.

The ship jumped forward.

Time flew back to normal and the ship crashed through slip-space, burning as the ship impacted against some strange object. The crew seemed to fly forward, some sent flying through the view-port.

The ship's emergency jump ended, bringing the infinity out of slip-space. The ship suddenly stopped. The blast doors on the view-port closed. But not before Fred was sent out into space.

* * *

><p><em>On-board the UNSC Forward unto Dawn<em>

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward unto Dawn. Requesting Immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor-5-3-Sierra-117"

The transmission repeated over and over.

Cortana was stirred by a slip-sace anomaly. It caught her attention because it occurred 10 kilometers from the Dawn.

Activating a holographic monitor, Cortana scrolled through the sensor logs, looking at the varying anomalies in recent weeks. After reviewing all sensor data it seemed to her like two ships smashed into each other in slip-space, causing a 22k rate anomaly in subspace.

she looked over at the master chief's cryo-pod.

looking back at the monitor, Cortana calculated all the data into a simulation.

the sub-space rift would grow at an alarming rate on a particular band.

The exact same band that activated the last halo.

scrolling through the cryo-bay's list of pods, Cortana hesitated over one pod.

Activating the thawing process, she looked over at the chief's pod.

"Wake up chief." she said. "I need you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! sorry about the test chapter, it wasn't supposed to be released. I have deleted it though, please enjoy this one! Peace,<strong>

_Eli Crock._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aboard the UNSC F****_orward unto Dawn_**

Master Chief slowly stirred, his waking mind confused.

He opened his eyes, and looked around. upon noticing that the hatch to the cryo-pod was unopened, he gave it a firm shove.

"Wake up chief," Cortana said.

"Where are we?" Chief asked, shifting his gaze towards cortana.

"Still adrift on the dawn."

"Why did you wake me?" the Chief asked.

"I have detected several slipspace anomalies and protocol errors in the fifth stream heading 506.517 starboard," she said. "Also, a gigantic ship just tore a wormhole through slipspace and is heading straight towards our foreward hull."

"Anything else to add?" the Chief asked, the tone of his voice raised.

"The comm system was knocked out by the slipspace anomalies, so contacting help isn't really an option."

"Great," Said the Chief as he pulled the manual release and stepped out of the pod.

"ready to get back to work?" Cortana asked, teasingly.

"Always," Chief pulled Cortana's AI chip from it's terminal. "Just like old times."

* * *

><p>Anakin strode into the cargo bay, where several shipswere being loaded up for take off. He walked up to the yardmaster, a clone that was missing one of his arms, had a scar across his face, and wore his jumpsuit open at the neck. As Anakin approached, the yardmaster scowled.<p>

"We could use you here." The yardmaster said.

"I have to check a distress signal out. you can do without me for a while."

The yardmaster scowled again. "Fine, we can do it for all I care."

"Has a shuttle been prepped?" Anakin asked, Annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's ready."

"Anakin boarded the shuttle, along with Ahsoka and Rex. Once onboard, Anakin activated the takeoff sequence. As the ship launched itself from the bay and started flying under it's own power, the sub-light engines diverted fuel to the hyperdrive, and they began to lock in the coordinates to the communication's last receiving location.

* * *

><p>Fred was floating. He weakly opened his eyes, waiting for the tickling sensation to die down. As he turned under the force of his slowly decreasing momentum, he realized his predicament.<p>

He was in front of a massive ship, almost twice the size of an A-class frigate. It was heading straight towards him.

It was long, curved, and it had blue markings along the sides. On the front, it curved into a spike, and it had a raised platform he recognized as a bridge.

"What the-"

The ship moved at an intercept course for him, and several fighters flew around him, shooting away debris.

"This isn't good," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>CLASSIFIED LOG ENTRY; SECTION 5-5-8-ALPHA-1; ONE HOUR UNTIL THE FIRST CONTACT EVENT<strong>

_"You were my brother!."_

_"I hate you!"_

_"I'm leaving."_

_"You're breaking my heart!"_

_"You killed her in your anger."_

_**"I am your father."**_

"Ahsoka, wake up."

Ahsoka was sitting in the chair, her head on the console of the shuttle. Her master was sitting across from her, pressing buttons on a panel.

"We're here ahsoka." Anakin said, standing up.

"Right." she said as she quickly rose, kicking the paneling on the console as she did.

"The signal is emanating from that vessel," he said as he pointed out of the cockpit window. "It has lost life support, but has minimal power."

It was a small ship, torn in half, with several glyphs on the side. It looked to be old, as if it had been derelict for years.

"There is a small bay on the far end." Rex said from across the shuttle. "Could be a good place to start."

"Good," said Anakin."Take us in Artoo."

The ship began to accelerate towards the ship, moving to avoid colliding with numerous clusters of debris as it picked up speed. A feeling edged it's way into Ahsoka's mind, a warning from the force, even though her nightmares made her uneasy enough, this was strong, dangerous, but... Interesting.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said

Artoo beeped in agreement.

* * *

><p>Danke for reading my good friends, review and follow, criticism makes me write better.<p>

R&R


End file.
